


Illegally Beautiful

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Archer Lance, BAMF Lance, Kidnapping, M/M, Symbols, Voltron, galra - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: Special agent Keith Kogane has always wanted to follow in his family's footsteps. Throughout the ages the Kogane family and the extra branches, aka steps, halves, aunties etc, have always been connected to the police force. Keith finally, after years of hard work and training, he has finally reached his goal. Unfortunately the universal deities have other plans. When Agent Kogane's brother and father go missing and his father turns up dead with a note attached to his bloody hand in Galra territory he is forced to pair up with an obnoxious mafia gang member.Lance McClain is second in command to the Voltron Mafia which is run by his sister, Allura. The gang consists of a hacker, engineer/Heavy weaponry, two masters of disguise, a martial arts master and him and his family. Lance is the Capo of no weapon fighting styles, short range guns, long range guns, Bows and arrows and undercover missions. Voltron have been trying to take down the Galra gang for decades, even before they slaughtered the greatest leader the mafia has ever had, Don Alfor. Lance and Allura's father. The cool ninja sharpshooter meets an emo edgy police agent and so the story begins.
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Shatte, adashi - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Agent Kogane, your needed in the office immediately.” The over head speaker blared, interrupting Keith’s latest case report.

He sighed before unwillingly abandoning his work in favour of not making Iverson wait. He doesn’t need any more stress. Keith’s brother and Father has been missing for two months now. The case had run cold three weeks ago. Iverson had given up two days ago. Keith had sworn to never loose faith a day ago and he was sure to keep that promise. Until he entered the office of director Iverson. 

“Kogane. I’m afraid to say the case hasn’t run cold completely.” Iverson whispered, back turned to Keith as he entered through the open door.

Iverson turned around and stepped aside to reveal the picture of the battered, mutilated, bloody corpse of his father. Keith gasped and flailed his hand from side to side trying to find purchase is n the nearly bare room. Iverson stares pitifully in his direction as Keith collapses into a chair.

“I’m sorry Kogane, but I’m taking you of the case and I give you a months leave to deal with your loss. You are dismissed.” Iverson commanded.

———Time slip to midnight the same night————

Keith was wallowing his grief in wine as he drunk his sorrows away. His father was dead. The only person he had know all his life was gone. Shiro, God Shiro, you’d better be alive or so help Keith, He’ll kill him. Keith was about to pour himself the seventh glass until an arrow broke his window and stuck itself in his dressing table. A note was attached to the body of the blue arrow.

‘Keith Kogane. I have been watching you and I’ve decided you’ve had enough grief. I have your brother, alive and well. Meet me at xxxx-xxxx in ten minutes. Signed Blue Lion.’

Keith was star struck. He might be drunk and out of it but he needed his brother. He needed Takashi.


	2. We rest in Fates hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all have waited long enough. It’s time to meet the dazzling sharpshooter himself, LANCE MCCLAIN!

Lance McClain was not having a good day. I mean, c’mon. Can you really have a GOOD day when you’re second in command to the most powerful mafia in the world? Is it so hard to let Lance have at least an hours break?

“LANCE! WHERE ARE THE SNIPERS?! HARPO NEEDS ONE FOR A MISSION DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS!” 

Lance Sighed as he bookmarked his page. Jumping down from his little sky nook, he parkoured his way to his best friend. 

“Hunk, no need to yell, dude. The snipers are by the machine guns. Does he need a silencer? I’ve got a spare on with me since the new guy broke the last two yesterday. We have a new batch coming in tomorrow.” Lance explained to his heavily tattooed friend. 

Hunk smiled at his buddy. 

“Thanks bro. I don’t think Harpo needs a silencer but I’ll take it too him just in case. Also, I forgot to tell you. We have a new batch of missile launchers on the way with powered up ammo. It’ll arrive at around 12 on Friday. “ Hunk informed his best bud as Lance handed hunk the silencer. 

Lance just smiled and thunked his sturdy team mate on the back before sending him on his way. Lance let his grin drop as soon as Hunk was out of sight. He paused and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Lance grabbed his bow and arrow from the hanger and a sniper as well as a taser, two samurai swords and a folded bo staff. He stepped on a secret pressure plate that opened a passage to his secret room in the mafia base. He made his way to his cork-board. Now, Lance isn’t a stalker but he’s been watching an intriguing police agent for a while now and to be honest, Lance has grown a soft spot for him. Lance sighed as he took a photograph from his back pocket and pinned it to the board. 

“You died a Hero’s death Texas. I promise to take care of your son. “ Lance promised his former student. 

(Lance is only 21 but one day A guy called Heith kogane came up to him and asked him to teach him hand to hand combat and about the mafias of the world. So Lance agreed. He also gave Heith a code name, Texas. So don’t go of on a rant at me.Keith is 20 going on 21 so He’s young enough and still VERY Keith-sexual.)

Lance took out a post it note and wrote a few notes on it when a bang of a gun sounded outside the secret passage. Lance took out one of his swords and claimed the passage leading to one of the alleys. What he saw next was a huge surprise. 

“T-Takashi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, updates will be slow but I’ve decided to pick this up again. I hope this doesn’t crash and burn like my other stories have done. Also, I’m sorry it’s so short. I just need to get back into the habit of writing. Also it’s like midnight where I’m from right now so I’m tired Af. Hope your enjoying the story so far!


End file.
